Lily+MWPP=Forever
by Green Eyed Lily
Summary: A very long fic, I like it. It's good. About the MWPP days. About the Marauders' gang, and of course, L/J, T/S, A/R. Read to find out more! Oh, and review. Stay tuned for next part!
1. Lily+MWPP=Forever

Lily+MWPP=forever

> > [Note: Please bear with me for the first couple of paragraphs. It is mostly an introduction. The rest is very interesting though! Please read and review!]

> Lily Evans was a regular 11 year old girl. Well, in most ways. She was very pretty, with red hair, and blue-green eyes that were too beautiful to be described. Tall, slim and popular, she had many friends. She also had that streak of mischief that comes along with every genius. And genius she certainly was. She amazed teachers at her dayschool by coming top _every_ year, while also getting into trouble through her tricks.
> 
> At home too, Lily was pet. Not in a spoilt way, though. And if you saw her sister Petunia, you couldn't really blame her. Petunia was a rotten, spoilt brat, very jealous of Lily. Lily had the good looks, Lily had the good marks, Lily had the good friends, Lily was well known, Lily was the person Petunia most hated. Lily, however, didn't hold grudges. She was quite content with hanging out with her friends, and being an average girl. So, you see, she was a very normal girl.
> 
> That is, until the day the letter arrived. Until the day Lily knew she was a magical person. Her parents were so happy for her. But Petunia wasn't. Lily wasn't bothered though, she was too excited to care. The letter explained everything, about the school, the train, the alley where she could shop, and so on. Lily was in bliss. She was going to embark on an adventure that would last the rest of her life.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily had gotten permission to go to Diagon Alley on her own. Her parents allowed her to enjoy this first taste of magic on her own. Walking down the street crowded with interesting looking shops, Lily realized that she didn't know where to begin. All she had with her was lots of money, to convert into wizarding money. The letter had said it had to be converted in a place called Gringotts. But for now, she had to find out where to go. Hard.
> 
> Lily decided to keep walking for a while, and then ask someone for help. She was so busy looking at the names of the shops, that she bumped into two boys. They were both tall, black haired, and brown-eyed. One of them had very messy hair, but it sort of suited him. The other boy had short, messed up - but still neat, hair, and a mischievous look to his face. Overall, they both looked very pleasant. Lily guessed they were about her age.   
Taking the plunge, she asked, "Er, excuse me. I'm Lily Evans, and I'm going to Hogwarts. And, er, I don't know where to go first..."  
The messy-haired boy spoke. "Oh, we'll show you around, don't worry. We're going to Hogwarts too. Starting first year, so we'll be together. I'm James Potter, by the way, and this is Sirius Black, my long-time friend and partner in mischief"
> 
> Looking relieved, Lily smiled. "Oh, really. Um, I need to change my money at Gringotts. Could you take me there, please?" And the three of them set off.
> 
> * * *
> 
> By the evening, Lily, James, and Sirius were like best buddies. They had told Lily everything about the wizarding world, and soon Lily felt like she was really going to enjoy a wizarding life. The three of them agreed to meet at the platform, and they rounded off their evening by getting Lily a lovely snow-white owl, which she named Crackers, because it was a very excitable owl. Then they had some icecreams at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor, and saying goodbye, they parted. Lily had liked both of the guys immensely. They were incredibly funny, and the trio had already started planning mischief, in advance. Lily was perfectly happy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily enjoyed the rest of the holidays explaining to her parents different things she had seen in the magic world, and shopping for clothes and saying goodbye to her friends at her dayschool. She knew she wouldn't really miss them - the magic world more than made up for it. She couldn't wait for September 1st, the day she would be at the platform, ready to go to Hogwarts. Ready to enter the wizarding world.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Finally, September 1st arrived. The night before, Lily had retired to bed early, because she was too excited to keep awake much longer. She slept dreaming about magic and wizards and castles. 
> 
> Since the time she woke up, Lily knew the day would be special. She could sense it. The minute she woke up, she jumped out of bed and ran across the room to her trunk, looking to see if everything was packed up. She fingered her wand lovingly, thinking of when she would be using it. Finally, she closed the lid, and started washing. When she was done, she put on a pair of baggy jeans, and her favorite light green sweatshirt from GAP. She lugged her trunk downstairs, noticing that Petunia's room had a "Do not Disturb" sign on the handle. Oh well. At the dining room, Lily was too excited to eat anything. She had to be at the platform by 9:30, to meet James and Sirius. Finally, when it was time to leave, and Petunia still hadn't come down, Lily went up to her room, and knocked on the door.   
"Petunia, it's me. I'm leaving", said Lily, to the door.   
"Go away", came the muffled reply.   
"But Petunia...", Lily was interrupted by Petunia opening the door with a rush.   
"Go away, you freak. Good riddance", Petunia said, icily, before slamming the door in Lily's face. And that was her goodbye.
> 
> Lily told herself that she shouldn't feel too bad about Petunia. She was probably just jealous. Pushing all thoughts of her into the back of her mind, Lily concentrated on enjoying the car ride down to King's Cross Station. She looked at the familiar countryside, the sky dotted with clouds, and the trees blowing in the wind. She tried to imagine what Hogwarts would be like. Anyhow, she was going to enjoy herself.
> 
> * * *
> 
> At 9:25, Lily was waiting at platform 9. As far as she could make out, there was no platform 9¾ around. Her trunk was with her, with Crackers on top in a cage. People were giving her weird looks, but Lily didn't mind. Afterall, they had a right to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw James and Sirius standing there, in Muggle clothing, grinning mischievously. "Hi guys! This is my mom, and my dad. Mom, Dad, here are James Potter and Sirius Black." After all the introductions were made, they prepared to get onto the platform. James quickly explained to her how to get there. Sirius, meanwhile, put a weightless charm on her trunk, and went ahead, walking towards the barrier and then disappearing. Clutching Crackers' cage, Lily said her goodbyes, and walked with James towards the barrier. She was off.
> 
> Once they were on the train, the trio proceeded to find an empty compartment. After that, they settled down, put up their trunks, and exchanged holiday news. Lily told them about Petunia's taunts. 
> 
> "Don't feel too bad about it Lily", James said, seeing that she was a little depressed.   
"Hogwarts is way more fun than her!"   
"Thanks, James", said Lily, gratefully. It felt good to know that her friends were supporting her.
> 
> They were soon joined by Remus Lupin, a tall, dark haired, gray eyed boy, who looked like he had was ready to share their mischief anyday. Soon, he too was one of their group. They were all chatting animatedly, when the compartment door opened once again, and a short, sandy-haired boy, who looked like he might faint any minute, entered. "Um...er...m-may I j-join you-u?" he stammered out. Obviously, this was one nervous boy. The four friends took pity on him, and tried to make him feel at home. His name was Peter Pettigrew. He mostly kept to himself.
> 
> During the rest of the journey, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter passed time by chatting and Sirius trying out all his new tricks, which included Remus's hair turning spiky and polka dotted, resulting in all of them having a hearty laugh. Finally, the driver's voice boomed through the train, telling them to change and get ready to arrive at Hogsmeade Station. The boys left the compartment while Lily changed into her new Hogwarts robes. When she was done, they came back in, staring at her slightly, because she looked really pretty in robes. Blushing, Lily took down her trunk and gave Crackers a couple of owl treats she had bought in Diagon Alley. Just as they were ready, the train started slowing down and pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. Eager to get out, there was a rush for the compartment door. Finally, they all got out, and were immediately surrounded by the milling crowd.
> 
> "First years over 'ere", shouted a huge man, nearly twice the size of the first years. 
> 
> (From here, skip till the sorting, to avoid long and boring explanations)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily was watching the sorting with great interest. At the same time, she was nervous. Looking around her, she noticed that others had also been attacked by the nervous fever. Focusing on the sorting hat once again, Lily saw that they were now running through the Bs. 
> 
> "Baker, Stewart"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"
> 
> "Balney, Hubert"  
"RAVENCLAW!"
> 
> "Batter, Rachel"  
"SLYTHERIN"
> 
> and then,
> 
> "Black, Sirius"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"
> 
> Lily cheered, she thought Gryffindor was the best house out of the four. In no time at all, Professor McGonagall was running through the Es.
> 
> "Emma, Cindy"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"
> 
> "Ershire, York"  
"RAVENCLAW!"
> 
> and finally, Lily heard her name.
> 
> "Evans, Lily"
> 
> She walked up to the stool, heart pounding, barely aware of the gasps coming from the audience. She jammed the hat on, and waited.
> 
> "Aha!", the hat said. "An easy one. You're loyal, and brave, oh my goodness, yes. You will find your true love in Gryffindor. You're going to change the world somehow. Yes, you're pretty easy. It's gotta be GRYFFINDOR!"
> 
> Everyone cheered at the Gryffindor table. Relieved and happy, Lily walked over to where Sirius was sitting, and watched the rest of the sorting. Remus got sorted into Gryffindor as well, and so did James, with Peter. Lily, meanwhile, was pondering over the sorting hat's message. She wondered how she would change the world. And who her true love would be. But she left that for later.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (Now, I'm skipping for a while till near the middle of term. Lily's best friends are Arabella Figg, a pretty brown haired and hazel-eyed girl, and Tara Holmes, a petite blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily flopped down into a soft armchair by the fire, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Immediately, the gang - Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Tara, and James, crowded around her. She had just returned from their latest trick on Severus Snape, a greasy haired, nasty Slytherin that kept annoying Lily and calling her Mudblood. This time, they had plotted to charm Snape's hair so that it would grow a foot long, without him noticing it. The trick had been planned carefully, to cover up all tracks of their handiwork. Lily, who was by far the best at Charms, had performed a difficult lightness charm on Snape's hair, so that he wouldn't notice it. 
> 
> Crowding around her, everyone asked, "How'd it go?" and "How did his hair look?" or "Imagine how greasy it would be if it is a foot long!!".
> 
> "It went perfect", she said, flashing them a grin. "But sorta plain, don't you think? Maybe we could have it twisted into a French braid or a Chignon pile-on style, or something..." She was cut off by hoots of excitement from James and Sirius. "Right on! Great idea, Lil!", said Remus, who looked just as excited. Then, everybody looked at James and Sirius, because they were the "masters" of the gang. Clearing his throat, James started. 
> 
> "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have..."
> 
> Everyone groaned. "Knock it off, James", Arabella said. "Just keep going"
> 
> Pretending to be offended, James continuted, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "Well, um, yeah, Sirius and I think we should put his hair in a bun thingy, on the top of his head, and then dye it in different colors, you know, or maybe put a couple of pins and bows in, or something..."
> 
> At this, everyone burst out laughing, trying to picture Snape with a Chignon Cayman hairstyle. Lily jumped up, and started speaking. Immediately, everyone listened.
> 
> "I'm going to watch out for him coming out of the Slytherin Common room tomorrow. His hair will be a foot long, and I'll put a Multicolor Hair - Dye charm on it. And then, a Hairdo Charm to complete the look. All in favor?"
> 
> "Aye", said everyone in a chorus, still laughing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (From now, skip to 6th year. That was just a little introduction to the gang.  
Oh, also, the werewolf thingy is known by the Maurauders)
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hey Lily, coming to Hogsmeade?", asked James. It was Saturday morning, and the gang had gathered by the lake. They were all dressed in muggle clothing, since it was a weekend. "Yup, James. How 'bout you, Tara?", she asked the quiet blonde. 
> 
> "Oh...um, actually, I thought I'd finish my Cornichons essay for Professor Binns...", she trailed off. Sirius looked mighty huffed.
> 
> "Oh, Tara. Since when has that old crone Binns been more important than Zonko's?", he scolded severely. Everyone laughed. Sirius could be _so_ funny sometimes.
> 
> "Yeah, Tara. Not to mention the fact that Sirius here would be mighty disappointed if you don't come.", added James, with a sly sideways glance at Sirius. Tara blushed deeply. No one except Lily knew that Tara had a teensy-weensy crush on Sirius. Finally, after more persuasion from Lily, she agreed.
> 
> "Hang on a sec while I change", she said, before rushing into the castle. She soon returned in a pair of jeans with a light green sweatshirt, and sports shoes (she was muggle-born). Her hair was let loose, and overall she made Sirius stare. (Ooh!) Lily nudged James, who in turn nudged Remus, who grinned. Sirius, too, had only confided to James, or rather James had forced him to confess, that he had a crush on Tara. 
> 
> They spent a very enjoyable day at Hogsmeade. Of course, their first stop was Zonko's. They replenished their stock of Dungbombs and other tricks. Finally, Remus, Sirius and Tara decided that they had had enough. They headed back up to the castle, leaving Lily and James together. The two of them decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Entering the Three Broomsticks, they sat down. James went off to get some butterbeer, while Lily looked around the pub. She was interrupted by James' arrival. "Here we go," she thought to herself. Taking a sip, she glanced at James. He was looking at her. For a minute, their eyes met. To Lily, that minute seemed like an hour. Both of them just stared into each other's eyes. James into Lily's green eyes, and Lily into James' soft brown eyes.
> 
> After a minute, Lily looked away. "Umm, James ... let's get back to the castle, okay?", she said, her eyes still not meeting James. "Er, sure, whatever you say, Lil," he replied. The two of them got up, and headed back to the castle, under a deep blue, slowly darkening sky, already dotted with stars.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________
>
>> AN: That was pretty long! I'm glad. Stay tuned for the next part! That will have more excitement, and of course "things" developing between L/J, T/S, and A/R???


	2. Lily+MWPP=Forever, Part 2

Lily+MWPP=forever, Part 2

> > [Note: Thanks to all who reviewed last time, and also thanks for the advice! This time, there is lots more detail, I mean LOTS! Read and review, constructive criticism accepted. Thank you!! Note: A Marauder's Story is not a sequel to this, it is just a related story. Enjoy!]

> When Lily went to bed that night, she couldn't really sleep. She tossed and turned for over an hour, pondering over her evening with James. Could that be called a date? She was so confused in her mind. Over the past six years, she had never looked at James as anything more than a friend. Or had she? _Lily Evans,_ she told herself, _be truthful. Do you like James or not?_ She sighed. This night was going nowhere. Deciding to take a walk outside, she got out of bed, and found her bedroom slippers. Quietly opening the door, she walked out.
> 
> The common room was deserted. The fire crackled merrily, and the room was warm and stuffy. Lily walked over to the open window. It was a beautiful sight outside. There was a mild, cool breeze, and the deep blue sky was dotted with sparkly stars. She could see the Hogsmeade in the distance. It was a magical moment. _I'm so lucky to be here, _she thought. _So lucky to have friends like Arabella and Tara, and Sirius . . . and James. Yup - James._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lily didn't know when she got back to her dormitory, but when she woke up in the morning, she heard a faint buzz of chatter. Sitting up, she found herself staring at four pairs of eyes, in turn staring back at her. She blinked. Arabella, Tara, Sirius, and James were sitting in front of her. "Wassamatter?" she asked, groggily, pulling her blankets away from her. "Lily, do you realize what the time is?" asked Sirius, with a note of amusement. Lily glanced at her clock. 10: 30. Thank God it was Sunday. "Shoot," she exclaimed. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she asked, getting out of bed. "Aww . . . you looked so sweet sleeping, so we thought we shouldn't disturb you . . ." said James, his eyes twinkling. For some reason, Lily blushed.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The gang decided to spend the evening at Hogsmeade. Lily didn't really feel like going. Her mind was clogged with thoughts. About James. She had been sort of avoiding him the entire morning. _Come ON, Lily. James doesn't have feelings for you. Wake up, snap out of it._ As she got dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. Arabella was behind her. Their eyes met, and after a second, Lily pulled away. Arabella spun her around, and walked her to the bed. Tara followed. "Come on, Lil," said Arabella. "What's bugging you? You haven't been yourself all morning!"
> 
> "Nothing," Lily mumbled. Arabella snorted. "Yeah, right. Come on Lil. I know you too well. Give up and tell me."
> 
> Lily found herself spilling out everything about that evening in Hogsmeade, with James. "And ... and something about that didn't feel right," she concluded. Arabella grinned, wickedly. "Oh, Lil. I know what's wrong with you. You're developing a big, humongous crush on Jamsie. Right?" Lily blushed. That answered the question. "But don't tell anyone, promise?" she pleaded. Arabella and Tara both nodded.
> 
> * * *
> 
> After the Hogsmeade evening, Lily was relaxing in the common room, lying down on a cushiony couch. Arabella and Remus were talking, James and Sirius were in detention, for scaring Mrs. Norris up a tree on the way back from the evening, and Tara was in the hospital wing to see to a sprained ankle. Peter was somewhere, and she didn't care where. Lily looked around. Everyone was chatting with a friend, or reading, or doing their homework. Her attention focused on Arabella. She was writing something, and showing it to Remus. Remus looked at the piece of parchment, and grinned. "I think so," he replied, his eyes twinkling. 
> 
> Suddenly, Lily wanted to know what the parchment said. She leapt up, and jumped on Remus. "Remus, lemme see!" she yelled. "Nope. No way!" said Remus, trying to hide the parchment behind his back. Lily pushed him aside, and grabbed the parchment from his hand. A part of it ripped, but Lily was already grasping the bigger part. Reading it, she blushed tomato red. It read: _-oes James love Lily??_ The D on the does was ripped off. "Bella!" she yelled. "You promised . . . you did." Arabella grinned. "I promised I wouldn't _tell_ anyone. But I didn't promise not to _show _it to someone." Lily fumed. Seeing her discomfort, Remus told her, "Don't worry, Lil. I won't tell anyone." "Or show them," he added, after a pause.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The gang was just having breakfast when the owls flew in. To her surprise, a grey school barn owl dropped a small parcel in front of her. Intrigued, she opened it, and gasped. Inside was a beautiful, thin chain, made out of white gold. The chain had a locket in the shape of a white lily with a leaf. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Everyone came around for a look. Lily searched the entire parcel for a note, but there was none. Lily put on the necklace, wondering who had sent it. It looked lovely on her. In the back of her mind, she was hoping James had sent it. Fiercely, she banished the thought from her mind. But a part of it still remained there.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was turning out to be a horrible day. In Potions, old Professor Smoge had partnered her with Snape. Lily groaned, turning back to her Dreamless Sleep potion. "Get the asphodite," Snape said to her, in a curt, ordering voice. "Get it yourself," she replied, equally curt. "It's closer to you anyway, and I'm not taking orders from _you_." "Shut up, Mudblood," Snape retorted, getting angry. "Shut up yourself, Stinky Haired Snape," she came back, getting tired of the argument. Snape reddened. "Don't make personal remarks, Mudblood," he said. "Oh, really? And Mudblood isn't a personal remark . . . I see!" she said, yawning. What a great day.
> 
> At the end of the class, Lily decided she needed revenge. And the best people to go to were Sirius and . . . James. She found them after class. "Hey Sirius, James! I need help," she said, grabbing her bag. "Really, Felix?" said Sirius. Lily stared. "Wait a minute . . . I've missed something. Were you calling _me _Felix?" she asked, surprised. Sirius burst into laughter. James tried to surpress his laughter, and explained. "Well you know, Lil, you've got green eyes." "Well spotted," she said dryly. "Well, Sirius thinks only cat's have green eyes, and his cat's name is Felix, so . . ." he broke off, laughing. Lily shook her head. That wasn't funny. "Anyway, I have to talk to you. I need help, as I was saying before . . ." she trailed off, giving Sirius a dirty look. That made him laugh even harder. Soon the two boys were off into a different world. "Okay!" said Lily, getting mad. "I wanted help. It's about Snape. I want revenge . . . but I guess I'll just plan it on my own."
> 
> At the word Snape, the two boys stood up straight. Lily grinned to herself. This was going to be fun.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________
>
>> AN: Pretty long, not bad. Lots more detail than before. Stay tuned for the next part to this. There's lots more excitement there!


End file.
